All Good Things, To Those Who Wait
by Jiya Minamoto
Summary: Sam has a boyfriend. Dean doesnt like it. Wincest!


Chapter Summary: Sam has a boyfriend. Dean doesn't like.

Chapter Warnings: Rated for language.

Dean hated how he and Sam's life had taken such a sickening twist. Every morning, he'd wake and wonder, "How did our lives come to this?" And every night before he fell asleep, he would think, "How come I cant change this?" He had lived with so much worse than this, but this had to be the worst. He hated waking up, hated being home and hated living as if he was happy. But it's what his brother wanted. And he hated it. He hated the fact Sam had gotten a new boyfriend. And this boyfriend had changed everything.

That wasn't an exaggeration either. Everything had changed; how they spent their time, their hunting patterns, eating, and even sleeping. For example, in the morning-assuming Sam had spent the night in their current "home"- Dean would wake up to the smell of breakfast, and Erik already there. Given, he DID wake at around 11:00AM. But then Sam and Erik would long, snogging on the couch for about an hour and a half until whatever movie they were watching at the time ended. Dean would normally sit with them, wanting to spend what little time he could with Sam-even if his baby brother was more interested in his boyfriend's mouth than him.

At the point of the movie's end, the couple would move on from the apartment and to what ever event they had planned. Some times it was a date, others Dean didn't WANT to know. He would stay home, or go to the mall and pick up chicks. Hell, why not? He had nothing better to do until Sam returned-they had agreed to make this town their home base for when they had "down time." Which had been the last two-fucking-months.

Dean wouldn't hear from Sam the rest of the night unless his brother came home. Normally he stayed at Erik's and Dean didn't even want to know what they would do. But tonight was different; it was 8PM and Sam was surprisingly home when Dean returned to the little one-bedroom apartment. "Hey," Dean said, shock running through him at the sight of his baby brother. But worry and hope then coursed through him; had something happened? He'd be ashamed for the hope later, but he couldn't be bothered with hat now.

"Oh, hey, Dean." Sam said calmly, glancing back over his shoulder from whatever he was doing on the kitchen table at the moment. "Where you been, man?" He asked as he continued what Dean soon found to be card-making. Apparently the couple hadn't broken up after all, Sam was writing a card to Erik supplying the information it was Valentine's Day to Dean who hadn't even noticed.

"Uh," Dean blinked out of his stupor and went to grab a drink of water from the sink. "out." He finally replied before pausing and clearing his throat. "What you doing home?" He asked oddly, perfectly aware that it sounded as if Sam wasn't supposed to be here.

"Oh, Erik had plans." Sam said to the paper below him making Dean roll his eyes. "Something about a family dinner." The longer haired brother wrinkled his nose as some of the said hair fell into his eyes and he brushed it behind an ear. "He'll be calling me in an hour or so, so he can come pick me up, though." He said after sealing the envelope and moving to put it aside by his jacket, though paused momentarily as he heard a heavy sigh escape Dean before his brother practically slammed the plastic cup down on the counter. "Dude, what's up?"

Giving his brother's amused-and-confused look, the older hunter shook his head and gave a dry, husky chuckle. "Sammy, don't even think about it." Dean grumbled before rinsing his cup and putting it away only to head to their bathroom, not expecting Sam to follow.

Which he did. "Common, man, what's going on?" Sam demanded as he trailed the other to what should be a very lonely room. "You've been acting like a jerk ever since we decided to stay in this town!" The younger boy huffed, crossing his arms as he stood in the door way as Dean began undressing, turning his head away, trying to keep his eyes off of his brother's undressing form.

"_You_ decided, Sammy." Dean corrected, glancing to his brother as the other watched him remove his shirt. "Look, I never wanted to stay in this place." He jabbed a finger towards Sam before making quick work of his pants, frowning. "Besides. It isn't about the place, or the town." He grumbled annoyed as he shucked out of his under pants.

Feeling his face heat up, the younger brother rubbed at pinked area. "Well, then, what IS it, Dean? Because I'm sick of this attitude problem of yours!"

"Excuse me?" The man lowered his voice, fury coursing through his veins as he stormed closer to Sammy, shoving his baby brother against the wall and glowering up at him. "My _attitude problem?_ Sam, you aren't even around enough to know what I've been doing this last three months let alone to know how I've been _acting_!" Dean snapped sharply.

"What are you talking about, Dean?" Sam demanded as he looked down to Dean, starting to get ticked off himself, now. "Of course I know what you've been doing! You've been working. And lookin' for cases, that's what. Right?" Sam frowned softly as he suddenly realized just how little time he and Dean had spent together. "Dean we went on that vampire case just a week ago. It's not like I haven't seen you since I got with Erik."

"And you brought him with you!" Completely not surprised Sam had guessed what was wrong, Dean didn't miss a beat. "You brought him hunting with us! Dammit, Sammy, I'm sick of seeing his face." That last part was mostly a lie. And he knew Sam knew it; Erik was only there maybe two or three times a week. Sam was there only when Erik was with him. Which was why he was so surprised to see him home today, without his boy.

"Why do you care? Aren't you _glad_ you get the apartment to yourself? Some Dean time?" Baffled, Sam kept against the wall as Dean pulled away, sighing in annoyance. "I mean, c'mon, we spent every minute of every day in a car cramped up together. I thought you'd be glad to have me out of your hair!"

"Well maybe I don't want you out of my hair, Sammy!" Dean snapped, glaring at Sam once more before shaking his head and peeling off his socks, which he'd almost forgotten and gotten into the shower.

"...What?" Apparently that was a 'no'. Sam frowned softly keeping his head down before looking up to Dean. "You didn't? Really?"

"No, I'm lieing." Dean said dryly before immediately saying, "Of course I didn't! Did I ever say I _did_?" Dean looked to Sam, taking in his honest confusion as his brother calculated the feeling circulating in the room trying to sort out how to react. He walked back over, frown softening as he said, "Sammy, have I _ever_ actually said I didn't like our time together?"

Sam opened his mouth before pitifully shaking his head. "No," He said quietly. "But, Dean..." He looked away before back to his big brother. He was at a loss of words, and Dean could see that.

"It's okay, Sammy." Dean gave his best smirk, patted his brother's shoulder and went to turn around. "Whatever. Why don't you move in with Erik? I'm packin' up tonight. Goin back on the road." He said, testing the water.

"Why do you hate him so much?" Sam demanded, his voice coming out softer than he'd intended. He watched his brother test the showering down water before carding a hand through his hair.

"Don worry about it, Sammy." Dean said in a sigh.

"No, tell me." Sam demanded, heading back over to Dean and spinning the other to face him. "Tell me why you don't like-" But he didn't get to finish his sentence. Dean had taken one look at his little brother and sealed their lips together.

He hadn't planned to do this. Hadn't planned to kiss his baby brother, hadn't planned to slide his tongue along the other's lip and take advantage of Sam's shock to press his tongue into the other's mouth and explore. Explore the taste that was sheer Sam. His head spun as he pinned Sam to another wall, ravishing his mouth before feeling Sam sharply push him off.

"What the hell are you doing, Dean?" Sam gasped in surprise as he looked bewildered to Dean, who looked a bit frustrated. "The hell was that for?" The pink tint to Sam's cheeks darkened as he baffled looked to Dean.

Sam had let him kiss him for a minute. He had LET him. Dean looked up to Sam, his eyes set. "I love you, Sam. I have since we were little." He explained simply.

"I know, I love you, too, Dean." Sam said weakly, still not understanding 100%.

"No." Dean approached Sam again, looking up to him again. "I _love_ you, Sammy." His voice was softer. He looked to him darkly, frowning softer. "I've always loved you, of course Sammy, you're my brother. But I hate Erik. Because I want you to myself." He looked down, shifting his feet nervously as he waited Sam's answer.

Sam's brain died as he processed what his brother had just told him. He had always enjoyed spending all of his life in a car with Dean, but loved Dean like that? He wasn't sure. "Dean, I," He fell silent as he watched his big brother watch him process this information, wait patiently for an answer other people would expect immediately.

"I know. It's wrong." Dean said slowly. "It's not normal, and it's weird and no one else will understand. But, Sammy," Dean laughed weakly. "What part of our lives has ever been normal? How much of our lives can any one actually understand really?" He sighed softly, "I'm leaving town in the morning. Regardless of if you choose to come or not." He turned around and slipped into the shower again.

Dammit, he had ruined any chance he had. Cursing under his breath, Dean closed his eyes and roughly rubbed his wet hair. He didn't expect the curtain opening and the sluggishly larger form of his brother to slip in behind him. He sighed in annoyance as he realized Sam had opened the curtain. "Look, Dude," He said rubbing a hand over his tear stained eyes and down the rest of his face to his chin. "I get it. I'm a freak."

"I never said that, Dean..." Sam said quietly, offering a nervous half smirk as Dean turned to face him incredulously. He leaned toward him, gently pressing his lips to Dean's in a chaste kiss. "I love you, too, Dean." He said quietly.

The trade marked smirk crossed Dean's lips as he gently grabbed Sam's chin, pressing his lips to the other's again in a slightly more heated kiss, tongues teasing each other before Dean took control and pressed his tongue into the other's mouth, memorizing the taste of his baby brother.

Sam groaned softly into the kiss, his head rolling back as kisses were moved from his lips down to his neck, a whine escaping him as he felt the other suck a bruise into his throat. "Dean..." He murmured softly, his eyes fluttering open as he heard his cell phone ring for the second time in five minutes. "Hold on," He murmured, pressing his brother away and stepping out of the shower, the fact Dean's eyes were on him making him blush hard. The sight of his brother's marking claim on his throat in the mirror making his cock give a little jump of life. "H...hello?" He cleared his throat to sound more...normal. "Oh, Erik."

Dean frowned hearing the other. He sighed softly and slid under the water, finishing his shower and turning the said water off quickly. Short hair was easy to wash. He stepped out, grabbing a towel.

"Uh, actually. I cant." Sam said simply before sighing and eying Dean and offering his brother, who had looked at him in surprise, a small smile. "I have plans with my big brother tonight." he grinned as he saw his older sibling perk up, starting to dry Sammy off with his towel. Sam had to bite back a moan as Dean dried off his slowly hardening cock. "No, don't call back later. Actually don't call back at all. We're leaving town in the morning." Shutting the phone, Sam instantly rushed forward to meet his brother's lips, groaning softly as his hands slid along the other's bare sides. "You jerk," He gave in a half moan.

Dean smirked widely, honestly happier than he'd been in quite some time. "Bitch," He murmured before sealing his lips with his Sammy's again, unable to get the fact that he had his Sammy now. His Sammy was all his now.


End file.
